Surprises
by Temparance23
Summary: Surprises for Oliver with established Olicity on his birthday with a little bit of Laurel back story. This is set in AU future


She has been away for five years. The city looks the same but it isn't. The difference is not noticeable by those who are visiting. You would have to grow up here to notice the changes. What was once filled with rubbles and despair is now filled with strong structures and hope. She was fortunate enough to not have to grow up in the Glades but she new of it from her detective father and her work as a lawyer. The changes were expected, especially after she found out about how Oliver actually spends his nights, it was just a matter of time. Long before he was lost at sea, she could see the potential in him to build a better future for Starling. She dreamt about it many times, how her work and passion to find and punish the guilty would inspire him to do the same but it didn't happen that way, she was not his muse, nevertheless she was proud.

Five years is long time, it changes people, it changed her but to be honest she changed the night she lost her father and when she found out the truth behind her parentage. Until now, nobody not even Sarah knows what really happened that night. When she was younger, her mother would tell both Sarah and her stories about a female superhero that was born with the ability to scream so loud that she could throw five strong adult men across the room. This superhero would fight crime and protect the innocent. Looking back, she was sure that this was what started her unwavering stance against injustice. It must have made an impression on Sarah as well because she fashioned a device that could send out sound waves to disorient her foes.

It was a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong. She was walking down the street with her father after a long days work, the kind of work only the district attorneys office could provide. She was suppose to have dinner with him that night but could only settle for dessert. Ice cream in both their hands, laughing about the latest fumbles made by their favorite football team when two men in ski mask ran towards them. It happened so fast, the men were closing in on them, her father pushed her to the side as he drew his gun, she heard four gunshots then two bodies hit the ground. One of them was her father, the man who did not fall pointed the gun at her father and another gunshot went off. She saw the man run away, she saw her father's body stop moving she remembered feeling so angry, so enraged. She screamed.

The scream was so powerful; she felt the force leave her entire body, pushing everything in front of her in a considerable distance. Parked cars crashed into buildings and into other cars, a fire hydrant tore from the ground it was attached to, glass from the surrounding buildings shattered in unison. When she stopped screaming, she remembered being disoriented and could not comprehend what just happened, she felt the life drain out of her. She passed out to the sound of sirens and alarms. It was a couple of days later before she woke up in a hospital bed. Sarah and her mother were there, they broke the news about her father's death. Later she found out that her father did not die from gunshot wounds, he was wearing a vest, and most of the bullets hit his vest. There was one bullet that found his leg, the detective said he was most probably shot there to prevent him from pursuing the assailant. The official cause of death is blunt force trauma to the head that caused bleeding in the brain. He also suffered a severed spine, broken ribs and fractures in his arms and legs. When she asked where did they find him, they told her it was three blocks away from where they found her.

It's still hard for her to recall that day; she left the very next day. Now she's here, back again. Remembering the phrase "you can never go home again", she hasn't decided if she believes it yet. The elevator rang, bringing her out of her thoughts, she stepped out into the top floor of Queen Consolidated. She expected to see his assistant there, Felicity Smoak, she wasn't sure whether the assistant would still be the same, whether she knows about Oliver being the Arrow. She found out about Oliver's other persona on her own and she confronted him about it, to his credit he stopped denying it but he also never let her in that world. He always told her it was too dangerous and he cared about her too much to let anything happen to her. Still she kept close contact with him, assisting him in any other way she could. Knowing about him cut out all the lies between them, they were more honest and trusting with each other, she dared believed that if she had stayed, he would have eventually have let her in all the way, not just his hero life but to his heart as well. Despite everything she still loves him. He told her once that he has loved her for most of his life, apart of her hopes he still feels the same way.

The assistant wasn't there at the assistant's table so she took the liberty to just walk straight into the office. It was not Oliver she found sitting at the CEO's chair but a blond woman bent over the computer, she was too preoccupied to notice her. She clears her throat.

"Hi, I'm looking for Oliver Queen."

"Huh" The blond women looking up form her screen. " Laurel…Lance. I mean Ms. Lance, your back." She stops abruptly and continues " Sorry, Mr. Queen, I mean Oliver isn't here today, he has taken a sick day."

"Oh, okay. Your Felicity right? Can I make an appointment to see him tomorrow then?"

"You don't have to make an appointment, you should come by the house anytime. Just not tonight because he is… sick."

" Thank you, but if it's all the same I would still like to make an appointment to see him tomorrow."

"Sure." Felicity clicked a button and said "Jeff, would you please postpone all of Mr. Queen's appointment tomorrow and add Laurel Lance as an approved visitor."

Laurel turned around and observed a young red hair man in a grey suit and maroon bow tie fill the assistant's chair that was empty just a minute ago.

"Sure thing Mrs. Queen, Anything else?" Jeff answered.

Laurel's head spun back to Felicity's direction so fast that she heard her muscles creak. She wondered why she didn't notice it there before. Felicity was wearing a diamond with emerald engagement ring and a silver wedding band. To be fair even if she did notice it, she would not have thought that it was from Oliver.

"No that's it. Thank you Jeff." Felicity hung up and looked at Laurel. "This way, you can come by anytime."

"Mrs. Queen?" Laurel asked.

"Umm yeah, I thought you knew."

"No… no I did not. " Laurel felt a lump in her throat. "Thank you, I will see him tomorrow then." Laurel turned and left.

Just as Laurel left, Felicity's cell phone rang. She answered.

"Hi, I am just about done… Yes don't worry he won't know... on my way."

Felicity was standing at the front door of Queen mansion going through her conversation with Laurel. She still can't believe she's back. It's good news, at least now they know that she is alive and safe. Oliver and Sarah kept calling each other to ask whether either of them has heard from her, and every time he puts down the phone he looks at her expecting her to do her tech magic to locate her. Try as she might, she could never find her. It was telling that she did not know that they are married. It was international news, not because they were as popular as the royal couple, but because there was an international incident that led back to Starling city and hit their wedding spot during their wedding ceremony. They did not get married that day, instead they had to postpone to a week later with a more selective guest list. Which means her theory that Laurel was somewhere that had no or little tech was accurate. Felicity's thoughts were interrupted when Oliver's silver Jaguar pulled up on to the driveway.

Oliver stepped out of the car carrying a box of chocolates.

"Hi." He said with a grin just before he dipped down to kiss his wife. "This is for you." He handed her the chocolates still kissing her. " I missed you."

" I missed you too. Correct me if I'm wrong, aren't you the birthday boy? Shouldn't I be giving you gifts?"

"Believe me this is also for me, that being said do not share this, it's just ours." His grinned got even wider. " Let's get this family dinner over with."

Just as he reached for the door, Felicity stepped in-between and gave him a hug. "Happy Birthday, and I'm sorry, I will make it up to you." She whispered in his ears before placing a kiss on his neck. She let him go and reached to open the door but Oliver already knew.

"SURPRISE!"

There were over a hundred and fifty people who came. This was not Felicity's idea, it was Thea's. She tried to talk Thea out of it but once the girl made a decision, there was no changing her mind. It did not help that Moira was so supportive. Going up against one Queen was taxing, two was near impossible. She did manage to reduce the guest list by half and keep the location away from Oliver's and her home. This was the only other place that he would not suspect. She knew she had to give him a heads up because he had to wear his mask, she knows that he doesn't care for big parties anymore but because of the pretense he gave when he returned from the island, that he was the same party boy as before, Thea and Moira simply thought that he did not have the time since he took over as CEO. She saw him now forced to mingle with people he barely spoke to anymore.

"Hey, cool party." Diggle met Felicity at the refreshment table.

"Thanks. And thank you and Laila for coming." Felicity gave a genuine smile.

"How's he holding up?"

"As good as expected. Thank goodness he took the day off from work. Owh, that's Frasier, he can't stand him, actually neither can I, if his not talking about his prized horse, his talking about his art collection. I better bail him out. Excuse me."

"Yup." Diggle tilting his head towards Oliver.

"How did he even get an invitation" Felicity muttered to herself as she walked away.

Frasier and two of his other friends surrounded Oliver, they were comparing the size of their assets. Oliver was smiling politely but did not say anything.

"Three Years in a row, my B.E.U. tiful Maria had won, she is the mare to beat I tell you Oliver. You should really get one of your own, then we can race and I can win. Frasier said before giving a port belly laugh.

"Excuse me gentlemen but may I borrow Oliver for a dance, I hope you don't mind." Felicity took Oliver's hand just as she finished her sentence.

The music was playing to a slow song, one they both loved. Oliver hands were on his wife's hips and Felicity's on his neck. They swayed with the music. It started with only them dancing, but slowly and surely the other guest joined them including Diggle and Laila.

"You know we could just sneak out, I'm sure they will forgive us." Felicity playfully suggested.

"Don't tempt me. Besides do you see the look on Thea's face?"

Felicity tipped toe to looked past him and saw Thea standing by the table with Dig. She watching them with a smile so bright it can light any room.

"She looks really happy."

"It worth all the small talks and bad jokes. Besides I get a chance to dance with my exceptionally beautiful brilliant wife in front of envy eyes." Oliver added charmingly.

"Try saying that ten times in a row." Felicity challenging him and Oliver obliged.

"Excellent party Thea." Moira said congratulating her daughter.

"Thanks mum."

"They look like they are enjoying themselves."

"So, you finally warmed up to Felicity? What went down with the both of you anyway? She's great."

"She's loyal and has courage and that is admirable. She is good for him."

Thea shook her head knowing very well her mother was avoiding her question.

"You know I have been watching him the whole night." Thea said changing the subject. "I think maybe Oliver does not enjoy parties that much anymore."

"What makes you say that?" Moira asked.

"It's just the way he is. You see the way he smiles now. It's so different from how he smiled when he was mingling."

"That just because he is with Felicity. He always looks different when he looks at her."

"That's not just it, I saw him talking to John Diggle just now, his smile and demeanor was more genuine and relaxed."

"I'm sure you're reading too much into it honey. You did a great job."

Late into the night when they finally made it back to their home, Felicity and Oliver were so exhausted that they decided to not bother changing and crashed onto their bed.

"Who knew this would be more exhausting than arrow business. I am going to plan in advance next year. Maybe I should start now, and then they will have to go with my plans." Felicity voiced.

"I don't think you have to worry about that, Thea suggested that next year we should do it more low key, just a few friends."

"Thank goodness, keeping this secret party secret from you was draining. I hate keeping things from you. I also think you should define the term a few friends with Thea. She told me this is a small party, but her guest list went up to three hundred people."

Oliver chuckled and after that just for a moment silence. They just lay on the bed looking at each other.

"Laurel is back." Felicity broke the silence.

"What? When?" Oliver asked.

"She came by QC this evening, she didn't say anything much. She wanted to make an appointment with you for tomorrow so I cleared your entire day's schedule. I told her she could come by the house anytime but just not tonight. I said because you are sick. I thought your reunion was better left without an audience."

Oliver closed his eyes for a moment as if he is deep thought. When he reopened them, Felicity knew that he had made a decision so she waited for him to start.

"We will call Sarah in the morning and sort it out then. Tonight it's just you and me. That's the only gift I need." Oliver reached for his wife but Felicity jerked.

"Gift! I haven't given you mine." Felicity said as she reached behind her nightstand to retrieve a wooden watch box. She handed it o him. "Happy Birthday my hero."

Oliver opened the box. When he saw what was inside, Oliver set up abruptly. What he saw overwhelmed him.

"I found it in your fathers study and repaired. It is restored as close to the original as possible." Felicity explained quietly as she sat up with him.

Oliver felt it difficult to swallow. It took quite awhile before he could speak.

"It was my grandfather's. My dad showed it to me once when I was a kid, he told me it was given to him on his wedding day and when it was my turn; he would give it to me. I… completely forgot about it." Oliver let out a sigh when he finished. He looked at Felicity with tears that threatened to fall. "Thank you."

"Sure, you're welcome. I am just lucky I found it."

"No. Thank you for being you. I love you."

The End

**Authors Note: It's an AU future, Moira did not die, Thea is still innocent, and Laurel confronted Oliver when she found out about his secret. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
